1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snowmobile ski suspensions and more specifically it relates to a snowmobile ski suspension system for increasing the overall performance and adjustability of a snowmobile front suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snowmobile ski suspension systems have been in use for years. A conventional snowmobile ski suspension system is typically comprised of at least one arm member pivotally attached to the front of the chassis with the distal portion thereof connected to the ski. A shock absorber or similar device is mechanically connected between the chassis and the at least one arm member to dampen the movement of the ski and arm member. To provide an upward lifting force for the front of the chassis, a compression spring is attached between the arm member and the chassis thereby providing support for the front of the chassis and the ski. The compression spring typically surrounds the shock absorber as is common within the snowmobile industry.
Leading snowmobile manufactures that utilize conventional snowmobile front ski suspension systems include ARCTIC CAT (www.arctic-cat.com), POLARIS (www.polarisindustries.com), YAMAHA (www.yamaha.com) and BOMBARDIER (www.skidoo.com). All of these manufacturers utilize the conventional shock absorber with a compression spring surrounding thereof as is well known in the industry. The present invention may be utilized upon any of these conventional front ski suspension systems among others as can be appreciated by one skilled in the art.
The main problem with conventional snowmobile ski suspension systems is that they are difficult to adjust without significant labor and tools. A further problem with convention snowmobile ski suspension systems is that the compression spring surrounding the shock absorber can sometimes damage the shock absorber by physically wearing through the shock absorber from the upward and downward movements of the suspension during usage. Another problem with conventional snowmobile ski suspension systems is that the coils of the compression spring may catch upon objects and components of the snowmobile thereby hampering performance of the suspension. A further problem with conventional ski suspension system is that they do not provide a completely smooth ride for individuals traveling upon extremely rough conditions.
Examples of patented snowmobile front ski suspension systems which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,314 to Callaway; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,692 to Hoffman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,586 to Thompson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,664 to Zulawski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,521 to Talbot et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,958 to Witt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,958 to Olson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,103 to Kiekhaefer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,947 to Alexander, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,541 to Hollnagel.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the overall performance and adjustability of a snowmobile front suspension. Conventional snowmobile front ski suspension systems utilize a shock absorber and compression spring combination to support the front chassis of a snowmobile which are inherently difficult to adjust and do not provide a completely stable suspension system.
In these respects, the snowmobile ski suspension system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the overall performance and adjustability of a snowmobile front suspension.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of snowmobile ski suspension systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new snowmobile ski suspension system construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing the overall performance and adjustability of a snowmobile front suspension.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new snowmobile ski suspension system that has many of the advantages of the snowmobile ski suspension systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snowmobile ski suspension system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snowmobile ski suspension systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a collar member attached to the chassis of the snowmobile, a torsion spring attached about the collar member, a first arm extending radially from the torsion spring engaging the ski support structure, a second arm extending radially from the torsion spring, and an adjustment member attached to the second arm for allowing adjustment of the stiffness of the torsion spring. The first arm may be attached at various locations along the ski support structure in various manners.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system for increasing the overall performance and adjustability of a snowmobile front suspension.
Another object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that is comprised of a simple design structure.
An additional object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that is simple to adjust.
A further object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that does not utilize a compression spring to support the front chassis.
Another object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that may be utilized upon various snowmobile ski suspension structures.
A further object is to provide a snowmobile ski suspension system that is able to withstand extensive usage upon rough terrain and race tracks.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.